Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a mold for manufacturing a molded member, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting head.
Description of the Related Art
Recently in a serial scan type inkjet printing apparatus that performs a printing operation while moving a carriage, for improving a printing speed thereof, the number of nozzles in a crossing direction crossing a scan direction is increased to broaden the print width per one scan. As a result, the amount of ink to be ejected and air bubbles to be generated by the ejection are supposed to be increased, therefore creating a demand for increasing a volume of a liquid chamber in the apparatus.
On the other hand, since a print element substrate for performing the ejection of the ink is generally formed in a compact size, a liquid chamber connected to nozzles in the print element substrate is configured such that a width of the liquid chamber in the scan direction is narrower as closer to the print element substrate. Narrowing the width of the liquid chamber in the scan direction allows a scan range of a liquid ejecting head to a width of a print medium to be narrower, and thereby printing in a higher speed is made possible.
In this manner, the liquid chamber has a tendency of being configured to be longer in the crossing direction for further increasing the volume, and has a tendency of being configured such that on cross sections taken in the scan direction and in the crossing direction, the cross-section area (particularly, width of the scan direction) is the smaller as closer to the print element substrate.
As an example of the liquid chamber the cross-section area of which is the smaller as closer to the print element substrate, Japanese Patent No. 3801003 discloses the configuration including a member that sections the liquid chamber adjacent to the print element substrate into an air retaining region having a relatively larger cross-section area and a liquid retaining region having a relatively small cross-section area.